In the production of hydrocarbon based fluids, artificial lift equipment can be used to produce a fluid to a surface location or other desired location. For example, a jet pump may be utilized to provide the artificial left. However, operation of a jet pump typically requires the use of two flow passages. A power fluid is pumped down through a flow passage to the jet pump, and commingled production is returned through another flow passage to the surface or other collection point. Due to the dual flow passage configuration, the use of jet pumps in some environments, e.g. offshore production, is rendered difficult as a result of regulations requiring that well control be maintained in a catastrophic situation. Specifically, such well control can be difficult and/or expensive because both fluid passages used in operation of the jet pump must be closed in a catastrophic event.